


White As Marble

by underthespellofmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Human Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec AU, Minor Character Death, Protective Magnus Bane, Vampire Magnus Bane, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthespellofmalec/pseuds/underthespellofmalec
Summary: That's when he saw them. The most beautiful people he had ever seen. They all looked very different, except for their white skin. A little girl with red curls walked in first. Next to her was a blond boy who looked like a troublemaker. He had that look in his eyes of someone who knows exactly how attractive he is and uses it to his advantage. Behind them walked a girl with black hair holding the hand of a boy with a starwars t-shirt, but the person who caught Alec's full attention was the glittery boy next to them.





	1. Ammolite

Alec stood in front of the school gate. This was going to be a terrible day. Forks was a small village which meant everyone knew each other. Alec was the newcomer. The mysterious son of the sheriff that everyone had heard about. He was going to stick out. God he hated this.

He took a deep breath and entered the school gate. He was in a large room with two stairs. Many students were already walking around. Alec came as late as possible so he didn't have to wait alone until the bell rang. He stood in front of the counter and a man came to him immediately. He wore glasses that kept slipping from his nose, making him look nervous. 

“You must be Alexander Lightwood.” he said, shaking his hand. “I'll give you your time table. If you have trouble finding a classroom or if you have a question you can come to me.”

Alec thanked him and looked at his timetable. His first lesson was math. He looked up again when he heard someone clearing his throat. A girl with long brown curly hair was standing in front of him. She wore a bright pink dress with a matching pink hairband.

“Hey, I'm Patricia. You are obviously Alexander Lightwood. It's nice to meet you.”

“It's Alec" he said automatically.

“Well Alec, what is your first lesson?” 

Alec told her that he had math. She squeaked and hooked her arm into his. “Me too! I'll show you the way.” Alec sighed with relief. He no longer had to search the classroom. He was grateful for that, even though Patricia seemed to be a noisy person. 

“Nobody told me that you're so handsome. You could be a model. Wait, are you a model?” she asked in one breath. 

“Thank you. I'm not a model.” Alec mumbled. He didn't see himself as a handsome person. He was just Alec, the boy with the black clothes with holes in them. Not that he cared about his appearance. 

The morning went surprisingly well. Patricia was in most of his classes. She really talked a lot. Alec liked it that way, he didn't have to say much.

Before he knew it they were walking to the student restaurant for the lunch break. Patricia was telling him a story with many hand gestures, but he wasn't really listening. When they arrived, Patricia took him to a full table in the back.

“This is Alec Lightwood.” She said as they sat down at the table. Everyone suddenly got quiet and looked at him, which made him feel awfully uncomfortable. He hated being the center of attention. “Hello" he said awkwardly. 

A girl with glasses and a ponytail broke the silence. “Hello Alec, we've heard so much about you.” she said as if that would reassure him. “Isn't it hot in Phoenix? I thought your skin would be tanned.”

“I don't tan.” Alec said. He was so white that he looked like a vampire.

The conversation continued until the door of the student restaurant opened again. That's when he saw them. The most beautiful people he had ever seen. They all looked very different, except for their white skin. A little girl with red curls walked in first. Next to her was a blond boy who looked like a troublemaker. He had that look in his eyes of someone who knows exactly how attractive he is and uses it to his advantage. Behind them walked a girl with black hair holding the hand of a boy with a starwars t-shirt.

But the person who caught Alec's full attention was the glittery boy next to them. Alec guessed from his features he could see behind his make-up that he was part Asian, even though he was as white as the others. The boy wore a rainbow-coloured shirt with a deep neckline and jeans that hung low on his hips, his black hair was covered in a layer of glitter and stood up in spikes. He was perhaps a bit taller than Alec which almost never happened. 

Suddenly the boy turned his head and looked straight at him. Alec looked away quickly, embarrassed because the boy had caught him staring. He focused on his food and kept himself from looking up again. 

“Magnus is staring at you.” Patricia said after a few minutes. 

“Who's Magnus?” Alec asked confused.

“Magnus Bane! The guy covered in glitter. He's so hot.”

Alec carefully looked back at Magnus. The glittery boy was watching him with a curious look. Their eyes met each other for a second until Magnus winked and looked away, which caused Alec to blush.

“Oh my god! Did he just wink at you?” Patricia squeaked incredulously. “He never shows interest in anyone! I mean he flirts sometimes but only when someone else starts to flirt with him.”

Alec blushed even harder. “I was looking at him before, that's why he winked.” 

Patricia looked at him in confusion. “Wait, are you gay?” she whispered. 

Alec was glad she whispered. He came out of the closet years ago, but that didn't mean he liked to announce it to a full table.

After a moment of hesitation he whispered back. “Yes."

“I don't mind. I love gays!”

Alec cringed internally. “You probably don't like all gay people. Just like you don't like all hetero people.” 

Patricia seemed to think about this for a moment and then shrugged. “You're right, I'm sorry.”

Alec smiled. “And don't expect me to go shopping with you, because this being gay thing doesn't mean I like to shop.” 

“Well, I can see that.” joked Patricia while her eyes scrolled over his clothes. Alec laughed.

“My friends don't mind either. Ethan, the redhead on your left, is also gay.” Alec was happy about that. It was always nice to have someone around who understood you. 

They continued to talk until the bell rang. “What lesson do you have now?” 

“Biology.” Alec said with a look at his timetable. 

“Unfortunately, we don't have biology together.” 

They said goodbye and went each to a different direction. Biology wasn't difficult to find. When he arrived at the classroom, the teacher just said they were allowed to enter. 

Everyone sat down next to their regular partner, leaving only one place where Alec could sit. The chair next to Magnus.

Magnus looked curiously at him again, but when Alec came closer his expression changed. He stiffened completely and looked angry. It seemed as if his eyes suddenly turned black.

Alec stopped, wondering what he had done wrong. He stood there until the teacher addressed him. “Alec sit down please, I would like to start the lesson.”

Alec mumbled an apology and sat down carefully beside Magnus. He shifted his chair as far away from Alec as possible and clung his hands firmly around his chair, as if he was going to attack Alec if he didn’t stop himself. He felt truly hurt now. He had never even said anything to Magnus and the guy already seemed to hate him.

Alec decided to just try to ignore him and focus on the lesson. He leaned on his right hand so he didn't have to look at Magnus.

After a few minutes he however looked back because the teacher suddenly said, “Yes, Magnus?” 

“Can I go to the toilet please?” 

“You know that's not allowed during the lessons.”

“It's very urgent.” There was something in his voice that sounded like repressed anger which caused Alec to shiver.

The teacher probably heard it too because he said, “Okay, but be quick.” 

Alec had the unpleasant feeling that Magnus wanted to leave because of him. He mentally scolded himself, he didn't know that at all. Maybe Magnus really had to go to the toilet and maybe he looked angry because he had a bad day. 

A blond girl sitting on the chair in front of him turned around. “Hey Alec, what have you done to make Magnus so angry? I've never seen him like that.” That put an end to his more positive thoughts. 

“I have no idea.” he mumbled miserably.

She probably saw the look on his face, because she put her hand on his arm and smiled. “It doesn't matter. Magnus likes no one. He and his family always stay among themselves.” Then she turned away again with a smile.

Magnus didn't return for the rest of the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic. I know it isn't well written, but keep in mind that English isn't my first language. I hope you liked reading it anyway. Thank you for reading, I will update as soon as possible!


	2. Emerald

“Alec! Are you even listening?” 

Alec felt a little guilty. He hadn't heard a single word of what Patricia was telling him. Magnus was to blame, because Alec couldn't stop thinking about him.

“Uhh, yes" 

“So what do you think?” Dammit.

“What was the question?” Alec asked guiltily. 

Patricia sighed annoyed. “I was wondering if you wanted to do something. We don't have any homework yet.”

“I would like that, but I only arrived yesterday and I want to take it easy.” 

“Yes of course, maybe another time.”

Alec nodded. “Another time.” Patricia had helped him a lot today. Even though Alec normally liked to be around quiet people, he thought Patricia was a nice person. It was therefore not surprising that Alec was speaking the truth when he told her he wanted to meet another time. 

“This is my car." Alec opened the door of his old black car.

“Oh, is this the one that made so many noise this morning?” 

“He's old.” Alec defended his car. 

“Okay, I've got to go. See you tomorrow Alec!” 

“See you tomorrow.” To his surprise, she gave him a hug. Alec didn't really like hugging people he didn't know well, but he hugged her back anyway. 

He was careful to not show how relieved he felt when they let go of each other and Alec could start his car. The engine came to live with a loud grunt, causing a few people to turn their heads. He sank down in his chair and left as quickly as possible, hoping the engine survived the rest of the way. 

Alone in his car, his thoughts automatically went back to Magnus. He hadn’t seen him for the rest of the day. Alec hoped he would be at school tomorrow, so that he could see if he was angry again. If that was the case, Alec would simply ask Magnus what his problem was. Then he would at least no longer walk in the dark. 

Once home, he saw his mother's car parked in front of the house. She was home. He parked his own car and went inside. 

He found his mother in the living room. Alec greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her. They watched TV in silence for a while, until Maryse seemed to remember that she probably should ask him about his first day in his new school.

“ How was your first day of school?” 

“Good.” It certainly went better than he thought it was going to go. “Patricia, a girl from my class, was very friendly and showed me around.” 

“Oh yes, I think I know her. She's the daughter of Matthew Fairchild. Very friendly family.” 

There was another silence that was broken again by his mother. “Have you met other students besides Patricia?” 

“I've met some of her friends, but I can't remember their names.” Alec said.

Another name he knew well came floating into his mind, but it wasn't the name of a good friend of Patricia. It was the name of a remarkable glittery person. A person who seemed to be mad at him. 

“Alec, is something wrong?” Was he that obvious? 

“No.” Alec said a bit too quickly. Maryse raised her eyebrows. He was a terrible liar 

“Do you know Magnus Bane?” 

“Yes, Magnus was adopted by the Fray’s. They are very good people.” she answered a little defensively. It was clear she didn't want to hear a bad word about them. 

“He didn't seem to like me.” he said cautiously. 

“Nonsense, you probably imagined it. He’s a very kind person.” Alec had hoped to hear a mysterious family story. Perhaps something about an old conflict between the Lightwoods and Fray's that could explain Magnus' behavior. 

“Yes, that's possible.” Alec said, though he didn't believe it. 

That was the end of their conversation. He didn't like to talk much, so the silence wasn't a problem for him. His mother was the same. 

Alec went upstairs after watching TV for a while. He lay down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

He woke up early the next morning. Yawning, he stood up to get ready. He put some random clothes on, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and left. 

When he arrived at school, he looked around. He saw Patricia sitting at a picnic table with a red-haired boy. His name was Ethan, if he had remembered it correctly. He walked towards them. When they saw him coming, they smiled.

“Hey.” Alec said when he was within hearing range. 

Patricia gave him a hug. “Hey Alec! This is Ethan. I've already told you about him, he's sitting at our table.” 

“Hey!” Ethan greeted him and also gave him a hug. 

They sat down again and Alec looked around. He saw them sitting on a bench at the side. The couples were both there, but one person was missing. Magnus wasn't at school. 

Alec felt a hint of relief and disappointment at the same time. Now he wouldn't know if Magnus was still angry. 

“Alec!” Patricia waved a hand in front of his face. “You're daydreaming again.” 

Alec smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

“So I was telling you that you and Ethan should get to know each other.” She moved her eyebrows suggestively. 

He quickly looked at Ethan to see if he had heard her, but discovered that he was no longer sitting next to them.

“Please don't set me up. I'm not interested.” 

Patricia looked disappointed. “Is it the red hair? 

“No, Ethan’s a handsome person. It's just that I don't like people setting me up.” He desperatly wanted to escape this awkward conversation.

Patricia shrugged. “Well, maybe you'll get to know him yourself.”

“Maybe.” Alec said unenthusiastically. 

It was time to change the topic. Perhaps this was the right time to ask about the Fray's. 

“I heard Magnus was adopted. Is he an only child?”

“No the Fray's have five children. They are all adopted. The boy with the Dungeons and Dragons t-shirt is Simon, he's dating Isabelle. The hot blond guy is Jace and the redhead is Clary. They are dating too.” 

“Wow, did they adopt five children?” Alec asked impressed. 

“Well they are almost adults. They can take care of themselves. Fortunately, because their parents are very young. They look the same age as their children.”

Alec looked back at the Fray's. Although he could see they weren’t related, they still had similarities. Like their white skin and the graceful way they moved. He saw they were talking to each other, but their lips moved unnaturally fast. If you didn't pay attention you would think they weren't talking at all.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell. He groaned. They had math. 

“Come on, time for the most boring lesson of the week." Patricia pulled him back on his feet and they walked together to math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and the kudos! They keep me motivated.


	3. Amber

Three weeks went by, and Magnus hadn't been a single day at school. He probably wasn’t coming back. Alec had accepted he would never know why he had looked angry. On the bright side he sank less in thoughts, so he became better friends with Patricia and Ethan.

They were now walking with the three of them to the school cafeteria. Ethan had just told them a crazy story about how he was thrown out of a bar.

“Alec you should come to a gay bar with me. It's really fun.” 

“Thanks for the offer Ethan, but you know that's not really my thing.”

“But at least think about it.” 

“Okay, but it's still going to be a no.” Alec said with an eye-roll. Ethan pouted and looked at him with wide eyes. When he saw his puppy look had no effect like most of the times, he shrugged. “At least you're going to think about it.” 

They walked to a table in the corner. His eyes automatically looked at the table where the Fray's were usually sitting, although he didn't expect Magnus would be there anymore. This time however it looked like there were five people sitting at the table. He did a double check and froze. Magnus was back.

“Alec is something wrong?” Ethan looked at him with concern.

“No, nothing is wrong.” he said as he began to walk again.

Ethan looked sceptical. “You look like you've just seen a ghost.” 

“I felt sick for a moment.” 

Ethan raised his eyebrows but didn't push him. Alec appreciated that, Patricia wouldn't have let it go so quickly. 

They sat down and ate their lunch. Alec looked at the Fray's. They were talking again with quick lip movements. 

Patricia saw him looking. “Oh! Magnus is back.” 

Magnus seemed to hear her, because he looked her way. That couldn't be possible. Magnus was way to far away. It was probably a coincidence. Suddenly his eyes moved to Alec. He smiled at him. Alec quickly ducked his head to hide his blush. 

“Alec why are you blushing?” Ethan's face shifted from confusion to realisation. “You have a crush on Magnus!”

“Keep your voice down.” Alec hissed. “I don't have a crush on him. I don't even know him.” 

“You totally have a crush on him!” Patricia said excitedly. 

Alec looked betrayed. “You're supposed to be on my side.” 

He was saved from the rest of the conversation by the bell. Alec felt relieved for a moment until he remembered he had biology. 

“See you later Alec!” Patricia walked on and then stopped again. “Have fun in biology." She moved her eyebrows suggestively.

He gave her an angry look and walked in the other direction. Once in class, he saw that the only empty chair was the chair next to Magnus again. He sat down carefully. Magnus didn't look angry, he just smiled. Although Alec noticed his fingers were curled around his chair again. 

“Hey.” 

Alec was surprised that Magnus had said something to him and responded a little too late. “Hey.” 

“So you're Alexander?” Magnus' voice made him shiver. It sounded like a charming melody, warm and soft. Oh no did he really just think that? _A melody, really Alec? Pull yourself together!_

“Everyone calls me Alec.” 

“I think I'm going to keep calling you Alexander.” Normally he hated the name Alexander, his father always called him that when he was angry or disappointed, which was most of the times. He was surprised to find out he didn't really mind Magnus calling him Alexander. “I'm Magnus.”

“I know.” He blushed as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Why did he say that?

Magnus chuckled “You blush a lot.” 

“Yeah It's terrible.” Alec mumbled.

“Well I like it.” Magnus winked, which caused Alec’s blush to deepen.

“Can I ask you what brings you to Forks?” 

“I had to get away. Too much pressure and stuff.” He didn't know why he told Magnus the truth. Alec normally wasn't very open.

“Pressure of what?” Magnus looked curious. Alec just shrugged.

Magnus looked back at his book and then almost immediatly turned his head back towards Alec. “Are you aware of what you're doing?” He suddenly asked, searching his face. Alec saw his eyes were amber-coloured instead of black like last time. Did he wear contact lenses?

“Aware of what?”

“I can't read your thoughts.” Magnus sounded frustrated. 

“Most people say I'm easy to read.” 

“That's not what I meant.” 

Alec was profoundly confused now. “I don't understand.” 

Magnus searched his face again and looked away. “Never mind.” 

He didn't ask anything else. They both looked at the teacher. Alec couldn't pay attention though. Something strange was going on with the Fray's. They weren't related but they had the same white skin colour. Their lips moved unnaturally quick when they talked and they moved way more graceful than all the other students. Then you had Magnus' strange anger, his long absence and his changing eyes. Alec was going to die of curiosity.

He wondered if he could ask him about his family without being weird. Alec choose to ask him a simpler question. “Do you wear contact lenses?” 

Magnus looked surprised for a second, but quickly hid it again with a confident smile. “Why do you ask that?”

“The first time I saw you, your eyes were darker.” He regretted asking the question. It was probably strange that Alec knew his eyes were different the first time he saw him.

“Yes, I wear contact lenses.” 

Alec wanted to keep asking him things, but didn't dare to. Magnus would probably find him irritating. He looked at the teacher again, until he noticed Magnus was staring at him. “What is it?” 

Magnus just shook his head and looked away again. Could he get any more confusing? The lesson continued with Alec who sometimes glanced at Magnus and it even seemed like Magnus sometimes glanced at him too, although he probably imagined it. 

When the bell rang, Alec saw Magnus quickly gather his stuff. He almost ran out of the class. Maybe Magnus still couldn't stand him. He shrugged his shoulders with an indifference he didn't really feel and walked to his next lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Ruby

Alec cursed. Of course his car had to chose the rainiest day of the week to stop working. He tried again. The engine made a roaring sound and then failed again. Luckily he had put the car aside while it was still working. He took his phone and called Maryse. Voicemail. Sighing, he got out of the car. It took twenty minutes on foot to get home, maybe fifteen if he walked fast. He locked the car and started walking. 

Alec was drenched immediately. Since he had a car he didn't think it was necessary to bring a raincoat. He sighed again. 

A noise made him stop. It was like the sound you heard in movies right before someone was killed, a kind of rustling. He looked around, his heart pounding in his chest. When he didn't see anything he laughed inwardly. It was probably the wind. He was going to walk a little faster though. A few seconds later he heard the noise again. It definitely wasn't the wind. It sounded more like light footsteps. He turned around and startled. A woman stood right in front of him. The first thought that came to him was that she looked like the Fray's. She had a skin like white marble and blond curls. She was beautiful, even Alec could see that. Except for her eyes, they were a terrifying red. 

“What are you doing here all alone in the rain?” Her smile made Alec feel uneasy.

“My car broke down.” 

“Well, that's fortunate. You smell very good.” She stepped closer.

He smelled good? This woman was freaking him out. His heart started to pound uncontrolably in his chest and he wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible. Alec backed away carefully.

“Where are you going? I'm not finished with you yet.” 

This woman was crazy. He turned around and started running. He didn't get far. A cold hand gripped his arm and pulled him back. He tried to free himself but she was surprisingly strong. 

“Let go of me!” Panic rippled through his body.

She laughed. “Where’s the fun in that?” 

The woman hooked a foot around his leg and pulled him to the ground. He kicked her and tried to get out of her grip, but it was no use. She was like a statue. 

“Before I drink your blood, I'm going to hurt you so bad you will beg me to kill you.” There was a crazy glow in her eyes.

He thought he was going to pass out from fear, he hoped he would pass out. Alec hated feeling helpless. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. It didn't come. He opened his eyes again and saw the woman had a look of confusion on her face. Before he could figure out why, she was torn away from him. 

Alec took a moment to get his breathing under control and looked up to see what was happening. He saw white flashes and then in a blink of an eye they were gone too. Did he become crazy? 

“Alexander, are you okay?” That voice sounded awfully familiar. 

Alec looked at Magnus. He held his hands up in the air as if he was a criminal in a movie were the cops wanted to make sure that he didn't have a weapon. “You're a vampire.” Alec said instead of responding to his question. When he said the words out loud he knew they were true. Magnus was a vampire. The Fray's were all vampires.

After a moment of hesitation Magnus said, “Yes.” 

There was a long silence, that was broken again by Magnus. “Why aren't you running away screaming?” He looked genuinely confused. 

“I'm not afraid.”

Magnus looked incredulous. “You were just attacked by a vampire and now there is a vampire standing in front of you. Every normal human being would have fainted or something.” 

Alec scrambled back on his feet. He was speaking the truth, he wasn't afraid anymore. Although he still felt a bit shocked.

“Did she hurt you?” Magnus asked again. His eyes searched for any injuries.

“No, I'm fine.” Alec said honestly. The back of his head hurt a little from falling, but apart from that he didn't feel any pain. Thanks to Magnus. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't saved him. “You saved my life. Thank you.” He put all his gratitude in his voice.

Magnus's face softened. “No problem.” Then he frowned. “What I don't understand is why Camille her power wasn't working. She was trying to use it when I found you.”

“Camille? Do you know her?” 

“You could say that.” Magnus looked grim.

“How?” 

He ignored his question. “It's like vampires can't use their powers on you. I've never seen anyone who could do that. Let alone a human.”

“Vampires have powers?” Alec felt like he was going to explode from all the questions running inside his head.

“Yes, most of us have some kind of power.” 

He remembered Magnus saying he couldn't read Alec’s thoughts. “You're a mind reader.” 

Magnus hesitated for a second and then seemed to conclude it was no longer useful to hide the truth. “Yes, although I can't read yours.” He looked frustrated. 

A gust of wind flew by and Alec shivered from the cold, it had stopped raining but his clothes were still wet. 

“Finally, you're scared. I was starting to think you had no self-preservation.” Magnus said, misinterpreting his shivers.

“I'm not scared.” 

“Well, you should be. I'm dangerous.” Alec knew it was true. Magnus was dangerous, but Alec didn't really care. He knew he didn't want to hurt him. 

Sudden realisation dawned on Magnus' face. “You're cold. I'm sorry, I should've thought about that.” He took off his red jacket and put it around Alec's shoulders like a true gentleman. 

“It's fine. I'm almost home.” Alec attempted to give the jacket back.

“Alec, take the jacket. I can't feel cold.” 

Alec put on the jacket. It smelled good. If the sun had a scent, Alec would say it smelled like sun.

“We have to get you home, you're soaked." 

“But I have so many questions.” He also didn't want to be alone right now, because his brain was going to be in overdrive so much it wouldn't work anymore for at least a month.

“And I will answer them, but not when you're shivering from the cold.” Magnus insisted. 

Alec really didn't want Magnus to leave. He was scared he would be gone for another month and Alec would think Magnus had never returned to Forks, that he had dreamed it all. “You're going to answer all my questions?” 

“Yes.” Magnus answered. Alec looked in his eyes, but didn't see any proof that he was lying. “Okay. Bye then.” Alec started to walk away.

“Alec, what are you doing?” Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. “I'm walking home.” Alec said confused. Wasn't that obvious? 

Magnus looked incredulous. “I'm not letting you walk home alone now. Camille is still close.” 

“I'll be fine. It's only fifteen minutes on foot.” He didn't want Magnus to walk so long just for him.

“Nope. I'll drop you off at home.” Magnus looked determined. “Come on my car is parked over there.”

It did sound appealing. Before he could change his mind he nodded. “Okay. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanted to write this chapter from Magnus's POV, but it was very weird for me to write Magnus like he wanted Alec's blood so yeah it's from Alec's POV again. In the future I'll maybe write a chapter in Magnus's POV if you want that. Tips are always welcome, I'm still learning. Thanks for reading! ❤


	5. Amazonite

It was even colder in Magnus' car than outside. He pulled the red jacket a little further up. Magnus, noticing the movement, turned the heating on. 

“You have to go left and then drive down the street.” 

“I know.” Magnus said. He looked at Alec and probably saw his confusion. “I can smell it." 

Alec let this sink in. “You can smell my house?” 

Magnus looked a bit embarrassed. “Well, your blood has a very strong smell to me.” 

“Oh okay.” Alec felt like he had to say more, but what was a good respond to ‘your blood has a very strong smell to me’. He decided to remain silent. 

“Oh okay?” Magnus shook his head like he couldn't believe him and then started driving. 

They drove in silence until Alec couldn't stand it anymore. “So... you can read minds. Do your sisters and brothers also have powers?”

“Yes. Simon can sense emotions, Clary has visions about the future and Jace is unimaginably strong.” Magnus' face lighted up while talking about his family. “Isabelle is very persuasive. She can make people do about anything. It could be a very dangerous power if someone else had it. My dad, Luke, is incredibly gentle. That makes him a good doctor.” 

Alec was fascinated. “And your mom. Does she have a power?”

Magnus seemed to hesitate. “Jocelyn has, but she never talks about it. I'm the only one who knows her power because I can read her mind.” 

“Is she ashamed or is she so strong she's afraid that if people would know her power they would try to use her?” 

Magnus looked surprised. “You're smart, Alexander.” 

Alec shyly turned his head away and quickly changed the topic. “And Camille? What can she do?”

“It's better if you don't know.” Magus looked somber.

“Please, I won't freak out.” 

There was a moment of silence and then, “Alright, but maybe it would be good for you if you freaked out. Camille can give you pain. It's the worst pain you can ever feel, although it's an illusion. You're lucky it didn't work on you.” 

So there's a vampire somewhere in Forks who eats humans and who has a power that gives you pain. What if she decided Maryse was her next victim or Patricia or Ethan? 

“You're freaking out.” Magnus stated.

“No" Alec lied.

Magnus sighed. “Alec, I promise I'll do everything to make sure Camille can't hurt you.” 

Suddenly a thought came to him that made him want to jump out of the car. Magnus was a vampire too. Did that mean he killed humans? “Magnus.” His voice sounded fairly steady if you considered how unsteady he felt. “Do you kill humans?” 

“Nope, I drink animal blood.”

Alec’s body relaxed with relief. He at least didn't feel attracted to a murderer. 

“We're here.” Magnus suddenly said. Alec looked up and saw he was right. They arrived at his house. He had lost track of time while talking to Magnus. 

When Magnus parked the car, Alec didn't get out immediately. “Do you want to come in?” 

“No, I'm going to search Camille. She has to leave the village.” 

Alec was a bit disappointed and Magnus probably saw it on his face. “Your mother is almost home. I may be able to come over later.” 

“Can I have your number to know if you'll come?” He still had a feeling Magnus would just disappear and Alec would think he had imagined it all.

Magnus smirked. “And I thought I would be the one to ask your number.” 

Alec blushed, but didn't say anything. 

“Give me your phone.” Magnus said, still smiling. Alec gave his phone. He tried not to show how happy he was, but failed when a grin broke on his face. Magnus gave his phone back, loosened his belt and leaned over him to open the door. Alec felt the heat rise to his face again. He held his breath until Magnus was back in his seat. Alec's reaction didn't go unnoticed, because he heard a chuckle next to him. He stumbled out of the car and looked at Magnus. 

Clearing his throat he said, “See you?” It sounded like a question.

Magnus looked amused. “See you.” 

With a last look at Magnus he opened his front door and went inside. He ran straight to his room, because Magnus said his mom was almost home. It was better she didn't see him right now. Not because he looked like he had seen a ghost, but because he still had a stupid grin on his face. Magnus had driven him home and given him his phone number. Alec supposed he probably should be freaking out like a normal person would after seeing a vampire, but all he could think of was Magnus saving him, Magnus giving him his jacket, Magnus....Okay he really had to pull himself together.

He forced his grin away and tried to let the severity of the situation sink in. The Fray's were vampires. A vampire tried to drink his blood. Why wasn't he shaking and screaming? 

Alec paced around his room. He supposed he should be grateful he wasn't freaking out. Now he could think with a clear head and try to get some information. He took a notebook and wrote the things down he already knew about vampires, which was not very much. There were still so many questions running inside of his head. If vampires existed, did that mean werewolves, zombies, mummies and so on also existed? And if so, how the hell could they hide all those things from humans?

The more he was thinking, the more stupid his questions became. After wondering for half an hour if vampires really slept in coffins, he decided he wouldn't get any further like this.

Deciding on a new tactic, he put his laptop on. It automatically opened on his mailbox. He had three new emails from his father. Ignoring them, he opened google. He kept it simple at first by just typing the word _vampire._ Alec clicked on the first site. It was what he expected it to be. A vampire was described as an evil creature with sharp teeth to drink human blood. The other sites were the same. He tried something different. _Folklore about vampires._ He clicked on the first site again. A vampire is an undead... Wait did that mean Magnus had died? Did he have a heartbeat? 

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother entering his room. “Alexander, I called you three times. Dinner is ready.” 

Alec blinked. “Sorry, I was a bit distracted.” 

Maryse's eyes roamed around. His normally neat room was covered in notes. “What's all this?” She picked up one of the notes. “Vampires?” 

“It's for a school project.” he said quickly.

She raised her eyebrows, but didn't seem to find any other logical explanation. “Well, come eat dinner as a break. You clearly need one.” 

Alec nodded and stood up from his chair. He could use a good meal. This search wasn't useful at all. Maybe he could text Magnus later to ask some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love your kudos and comments, so thanks again! :-)


	6. Aventurine

Maryse kept giving him strange looks during dinner. He had waited a while, hoping she would tell him what was wrong, but she remained silent. 

Alec decided it was better to just ask her. “Is there something wrong?” 

“No.” She didn't sound convincing.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “You keep giving me weird glances.” 

“From who is the red jacket?” Maryse asked with a smile.

Alec was confused for a second. Red jacket? Then it dawned on him. Of course, Maryse must have seen Magnus's jacket on his bed. “It's mine.” He looked down at his food, knowing his eyes would betray him if he didn't.

“Alec you don't have a red jacket. You only wear black.” That's true. He did only own black clothes. It's not that he didn't like colours, but he didn't know how to combine them. He was a real fashion disaster. 

“I bought it yesterday.” said Alec far too quickly. He cursed his inability to lie for the umpteenth time. Talking to Maryse about Magnus was the last thing he wanted to do right know. 

“So... it isn't from the guy who brought you home?” 

Alec's mouth fell open. She hadn't seen Magnus driving away did she? “How..”

Maryse seemed to understand his question. “Your car is nowhere in sight, so I thought maybe someone brought you home.” 

“Well, no..I-didn't- I mean... no one..” Alec sputtered. 

Marye gave him a pointed look. He sighed. “Yeah my car broke down.” 

She frowned for a moment and then seemed to decide the other topic was more important right now. “Who was it? Was it Ethan?” 

Alec was caught off guard. “Ethan?” Ethan and him were just friends. He thought his mother knew that. “No, it was Magnus.” 

It was Maryse' turn to be caught off guard. “Magnus? The boy who you thought didn't like you?” 

“Yes, that's him.” 

“Are you two dating?” She looked suspicious. 

Alec’ eyes widened. “No, it was a coincidence. He was close by, so he brought me home.” He really wanted this conversation to stop. 

“If you say so.” Maryse shrugged. “Where is your car? I can have it repaired at La Push.” 

Alec explained where his car was parked and ate the rest of his food in a hurry. He wanted to text Magnus. Alec got a little nervous when he thought about it. What was he going to say? ‘Hey Magnus, thanks for giving me a ride?’ That could be a good starter. Or maybe: ‘Hey, It's Alec. Can I ask you some questions?’ Yes, that’s a good one too. He kept overthinking it and his ideas kept getting worse. He shook out of his thought flow when he was considering to send him: ‘Do vampires sleep in coffins?’ 

Alec finished his food and walked to his bedroom. Sitting down on his bed, he typed a message. 

‘Hey, It's Alec. Can I ask you some questions?’ He stared at the message for two minutes. _Don't overthink it Alec, just send it._ He pushed the send button. 

To his relief, Magnus’ reply came almost immediately. ‘Hey, of course.’ What should he ask first? And should he call him or just text him.

‘Can I call you?’ Alec bit his lip while waiting for a reply.

‘No need. I'm under your window.’ Wait. What? 

He opened his window and looked down. “Magnus?!” He saw a white sparkling flash and then Magnus stood in front of him with a grin. “Get out of the way so that I can jump through your window.” 

Alec started protesting, but it was no use. Magnus had already jumped. Alec quickly jumped out of the way, and there he was. Magnus Bane in his bedroom. Alec looked around, worried that there were underpants lying around or something else and froze. His vampire research was still scattered across the floor. 

He quickly gathered everything and put it in his desk, but Magnus had still seen it if his grin was anything to go by. Stupid vampire sight. If vampire sight even existed. Well, Magnus should have expected it anyway. Every person who discovered that vampires existed would want to know as much as possible about it. 

Now that he was no longer panicking, he noticed Magnus was wearing other clothes than before. He was wearing a red shirt with a low neckline, low enough to make Alec blush, and tight dark jeans with golden shoes. 

“While I like standing here while you're checking me out, I thought you had some questions?” Magnus said amused. 

Alec coughed. “Right...Do you want to sit down?” Alec said with a gesture to his bed. 

“That would be nice.” 

They sat down on his bed and he was hit with a wave of nerves. Alec wasn't very good with people he didn't know well, he mostly avoided conversations with strangers. Magnus seemed an amazing person and he didn't want to screw this up. 

Gathering his courage he asked: “If vampires exist, do werewolves and all those other things exist too?” 

“Werewolves exist, but except for them and vampires, I don't think there are many other mythical creatures.” 

Alec opened his mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by Magnus. “It’s my turn now.” Alec frowned. What could Magnus possibly want to know about him? “You said you moved to Forks, because there was too much pressure in Phoenix. Can I ask what was pressuring you?” 

Alec remained silent for a moment. He found it hard to open up to people, but he trusted Magnus. It wasn't really surprising after he had saved his life. “My dad wants me to take over the family business. I worked very hard, but he was never really satisfied with my grades. It wasn't that bad until I came out.” Alec took a moment to inhale deep breaths. “I suppose his reaction could've been worse. He didn't kick me out of the house or something, but he pushed me even harder and he would ask me things like what had made me gay. That's when I decided to come live with my mother.” 

“I'm sorry Alec, you didn’t deserve that.”

“It's okay. My mom’s amazing and my dad can be a great dad too sometimes.” Alec cleared his throat, suddenly a bit uncomfortable with the subject and asked another question. “What were you doing outside my window?” 

“I was guarding your house.” Magnus shrugged like it was no big deal. “We didn't find Camille, so It's not save yet.” 

“You were guarding my house?” Alec asked incredulous. “Magnus, you really don't have to do that.” 

“I want to.” He insisted. 

Alec opened his mouth, but closed it again abruptly when he heard footsteps on the stairs. “That's my mom...” He said and looked to his right, only to discover Magnus was already gone. 

There was a soft knock on the door and his mom entered his room. “Done with your school project?” She asked, looking around. 

“Yes” Alec hoped she wouldn't ask anything else about it, if Magnus was under his window, he could hear everything they said. 

“Your car will be repaired, but you need a way to go to school tomorrow. I can't bring you, because I'm needed at work.” 

“That's fine. I'll ask Patricia or Ethan if they can bring me.” 

“Okay, let me know what they say.” 

“I will.” Alec said and Maryse closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is later as the previous ones, but I didn't have much time to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update the next one a bit quicker. :-)


	7. Sapphire

Alec nearly had a heart attack when he saw Magnus casually step out of his wardrobe. “I didn't know you were still here.” He said, ignoring the way his heart fluttered upon seeing Magnus again.

“You are seriously in need of a bit of colour, darling. There's only black in your closet.” Magnus raised his nose. 

“What's wrong with black?” Alec asked offended. He hoped Magnus hadn't seen his blush when he had said the nickname. 

“It's so...dark.” He said the word dark as if it was the worst thing ever. 

“I think black is underrated.” 

Magnus looked amused. “How so?” 

“It matches with everything and you don't see any spots on it.” And it didn't stand out, which made it easier for Alec to stay in the background. He wasn't going to say that out loud though. Alec had the feeling Magnus was all for standing out. 

Shrugging his shoulders Magnus said: “It suits you.” There was a little pause. “Although blue would also suit you.” 

Alec glared at him, which caused Magnus to laugh. He had a nice laugh. It sounded soft and relaxed. His dazzling white teeth clearly vissible. Alec hadn't realized Magnus was tense before, but now the tightness left his body it was painfully obvious. It surprised him. Magnus always seemed so carefree. Maybe he was nervous too. When Magnus stopped laughing the tension however returned to his body, and Alec knew it wasn't just nervousness. It was like the first time he had seen him, when his hands had clenched around his chair like he was going to attack Alec if he let go. Maybe Magnus wanted to drink his blood and had to summon all his willpower to not do it. The thought didn't scare Alec as it should. It fascinated him. He also thought it was kind of hot that Magnus wanted to drink his blood, because he was Alec and maybe he was a little crazy after all.

Alec suddenly realized he had been quiet for some time, sunk in thoughts. He looked at Magnus to apologize, but the words died in his throat as he saw Magnus staring at him. “What is it?” He asked instead. His eyes searched his face.

“Your eyes are very beautiful.” Magnus didn't sound flirtatious like most of the times, it was like he just said a fact. Alec felt his stomach fill with jitters that most people would describe as butterflies. That's the moment he knew Patricia and Ethan were right. He was crushing on Magnus.

Alec started sputtering. “I-I don-I mean-you-” He took a deep breath. “Thank you.” 

Magnus chuckled softly. “You're welcome.” 

Alec didn't really know what to say next. Should he ask another question or would that be too random? Maybe he should ask if he could ask a question? But that is already a question, so what's the point in asking? His thoughts weren't making sense right know. Luckily Magnus said something first. “You can drive with us to school.” 

“Us? Do you mean with your family?” 

“Well, yes. It's not a big detour.” 

Alec instantly worried. He didn't want the Fray's to make a detour and the thought of sitting in a car with Magnus' family was a bit scary. “No. No, Magnus you really don't have to do that.” 

“It's no problem. Besides, I don't want you to drive to school without someone to protect you."

Alec admitted he couldn’t compare to vampire strength, but Magnus saying he needed protection made him feel helpless. It must have shown on his face, because Magnus' expression softened. “It's not that you can't take care of yourself, but Camille is very dangerous. If you drove to school with Patricia or Ethan, they could be in danger too.” 

This last sentence convinced him completely. Alec couldn't endanger Patricia and Ethan just because he had too much pride. It was better if Camille didn't smell or see anyone with him except for the Fray's. This made him freeze. Maryse could be in danger because of him. “My mom...” 

“Clary is keeping an eye on Camille. If she's going to attack her we'd know.”

“But why do I need protection if Clary can see it if Camille tries something?” Alec asked confused. 

“Because every time I decided to go home, Clary had a vision of Camille attacking you. We can't leave you alone.” Magnus sounded apologetic. 

“Okay. I'll drive to school with you. Thank you.”

Magnus grinned. 

“What are you going to do now? You can't guard my house for the whole night.” 

“I can.” 

“You can’t be serious. It's raining and you need to sleep.” Alec said incredulous. 

“Vampires can’t sleep.” Magnus shrugged.

Alec' mouth fell open. “Vampires don't sleep...”

“We don't.” 

Now he knew the coffin legend wasn't correct. “I still can't let you guard my house in the pouring rain.”

“Well, there's no other option. Unless you let me stay in your room for the night.” 

Alec started panicking “In my bedroom? B-but I sleep here.” 

“Alec relax. It wasn't a real suggestion.” 

Of course, he mentally face palmed. He relaxed for a second until he imagined a soaked Magnus standing before his window. “You can stay in my room ‘till it stops raining.” 

Magnus opened his mouth, but before he could protest Alec said, “I mean it. I'm not letting you stay outside in this weather.” He walked to his wardrobe to get his pyjamas. He took a jogging and a black shirt and walked to the door. “Wait here.” 

He went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. Once he was done, he went downstairs. “Mom. I have a ride.” She looked up from the book she was reading. “Okay. Goodnight.” Maryse wasn't very talkative. “Goodnight.” he said before storming back upstairs. 

Alec took a moment to calm himself and went back inside. Magnus was still on his bed. He stayed in the doorway, unsure of what to do next. “So...can I ask some more questions?” 

“Sure.” Magnus smiled and patted the place on the bed next to him. 

They asked each other question for hours. Magnus asked him simple things like his favourite colour and what he liked to eat. Alec asked all the questions he could think of about vampires. After that he tried to ask more personal questions, but Magnus answered very vaguely. He clearly didn't want Alec to know much about him. He tried not to feel disappointed. 

After a while Alec was fighting to keep his eyes open. It had been a long day. “Alec, I should go outside. You're clearly tired.” Magnus stood up.

Alec grabbed his wrist before he could disappear. “You can stay here. It's still raining.” 

“Are you sure?” Magnus looked in his eyes.

“Yes. Goodnight” 

Magnus smiled. “Goodnight.” He sat down on his desk chair and turned the light off. 

Alec crawled under the blanket and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to fall asleep like this. What if he drooled or talked in his sleep? He turned to the wall. It didn't help. 

“Alec. You aren't going to fall asleep like this.” 

“I am.” 

“Your heart is pounding.” 

Alec sighed and turned the light back on. “I wouldn’t fall asleep if you weren't here either. A lot happened today and it makes me think a lot.” 

“We can talk some more with the light off. Maybe you’ll fall asleep after a while.” 

“I would like that.” Alec turned the light off again.

Talking to Magnus made him feel more comfortable. He was no longer overly aware of his presence, so that he finally fell asleep.


	8. Agate

Alec's room was lit by a light yellow glow. He liked waking up to the morninglight, it felt more natural than waking up to an alarm. He stretched his arms and sat up calmly. At least it was calmly, until he remembered what happened the previous evening. His head jerked to the right to see if Magnus was still there. 

A wave of relief and disappointment flooded through him when he saw his chair was empty. Magnus had left. He walked to the window with a yawn and opened the curtain. It had stopped raining, that's probably why he was gone. Alec briefly considered to open the window and yell Magnus’ name to see if he was still guarding his house but decided against it. He would see Magnus anyway when he came to pick him up.

Alec quickly put some random black clothes on, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and tried to tame his hair. Then he took Magnus' jacket and went outside.

Alec closed the door and looked up. He did a double-check and blinked. A Volvo that looked like it was worth more than his house stood on the driveway. He was so mesmerized he didn't notice the people that were sitting in it until one of them stepped out of the car. It was the red-haired girl named Clary. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

“I was so worried when I had a vision of Camille attacking you. I didn't think Magnus would make it in time to stop her.” She let him go and took a step backwards. “Sorry. I'm Clary.” 

“Alec" He said smiling.

The door of the car opened again. Simon got out and walked towards them. “Hi Alec. I'm Simon. I mean you probably know that already because Magnus told you, but yeah...You don't have to be afraid by the way, we're not going to attack you. We are friendly vampires.” 

“I know.” Alec said. “I'm not afraid you're going to attack me.”

Simon looked confused. “Then why are you afraid?” 

“I'm just not very good with strangers.” He said a little embarrassed.

Clary and Simon stared at him with their mouths open.

“What?”

“Let me get this straight. You're not afraid of the fact that we're vampires, but you're afraid because the vampires might not like you.” Clary asked incredulous. Alec shrugged helplessly, which caused Clary to stare again and shake her head. 

“You don't have to worry. If Magnus likes you, we like you too. He has a lot of people knowledge.” said Simon friendly. His words were accompanied with a wave of calmness. The uncomfortableness was completely gone. “I hope you don't mind I did that. I just thought you would feel more comfortable if I manipulated your emotions a bit.” 

“No It's fine.” Alec rather liked it. 

“Okay, let's get in the car.” Clary gestured behind her. “You can sit next to Magnus in the front seat, Alec.” 

Alec looked at the car and saw Magnus smiling at him. He smiled back and looked away quickly to hide his blush.

When he turned back, Simon smiled knowingly. Alec felt a sudden wave of panic. Simon could sense his emotions, so he knew Alec had a crush on Magnus. If Simon knew, Magnus knew too because he could read minds. The panic was replaced again by calmness. If Simon wasn't there to calm him, he would probably have ran away. Clary seemed to sense he needed a moment because she walked to the car. 

“It's fine Alec. Magnus likes you too.” Simon whispered. If he would talk normally, they would probably still hear him with their vampire senses.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked uncertainly.

“A hundred percent.” 

They walked to the car and got in. Alec tried to give Magnus' jacket back, but he didn't accept it. 

“Why aren't you wearing a coat? It's cold.” Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“My coat is torn.” 

“Your sweater is also torn and you wear it anyway.” He stared pointedly at the holes in his sweater.

“My coat is worse.” Alec said, thinking of the gigantic hole under his armpit. 

Magnus seemed to have a hard time believing this. After staring some more at the holes in his sweater he said: “Then you're wearing my coat.” 

“No, no It's fine. I don't need it.” Alec answered immediately. 

“Alec, put the jacket on or we aren't leaving.” 

Alec looked at him and when he saw he meant it, he put the jacket on with a scowl. Magnus smiled. 

Their moment was broken by a voice in the backseat. “If you're going to hang out with us we need to buy you some new clothes. We have a reputation to uphold.” It was Isabelle.

“There’s nothing wrong with my clothes.” Alec said defensively. 

Isabelle face-palmed. “I’m going to take you shopping.”

Magnus suddenly turned around. “I was going to take him shopping!”

“Nope, I have a better style.” 

Magnus looked furious at that, but before he could answer he was interrupted by a cough from Jace. “So...I’m Jace. I’m the most handsome of the Fray's.” He said to change the subject. Simon rolled his eyes next to him.

“It's nice to meet you." Alec said kindly. Jace had a reputation at their school. He was, so to speak, arrogant and a player. Alec normally didn't like people like him, but when he saw Jace interacting with his family on school he clearly loved them. It seemed like Jace was hiding his vulnerability behind an arrogant facade. Magnus and Isabelle seemed to do this too. Alec wanted to get to know them better and see what more he could find behind the facades. 

When the car finally left, Alec frowned. “Don't you have to put you seatbelt on?” 

“I’m a vampire. We won't get in a car crash and even if we do I would survive without a seatbelt.” Magnus said matter-of-factly. 

It didn't reassure Alec. Especially not when they were driving two times as fast as was allowed. He was therefore relieved when they finally arrived. 

It only lasted a minute though. Even with how fast they had driven, they were still on the late side. The school was already filled with students, which meant everybody would see him get out of the Fray's car. Oh crap. Patricia was never going to let this go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm going to write the next chapter in Magnus' POV.


	9. Opal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had no motivation and I'm not satisfied with the things I write. This is however not going to get better when I overthink it some more and I haven't posted in a while, so yeah enjoy!

Magnus’ hands were clutched around the steering-wheel. It was dangerous sitting next to Alec. His blood made all the other scents fade. Magnus couldn't smell the other students on the parking lot. The grass covered in a layer of rainwater didn't reach his nose anymore and he couldn’t even smell the heavenly scent of the expensive perfume he had sprayed this morning. Alec's scent was all-consuming.

He felt like Tantalus, standing in the water with fruit trees above him, starved and unable to drink or eat. The only difference was that he didn't want to eat Alec, even though every fibre of his body screamed for it. He felt sick from only thinking it. It was therefore stupid that Magnus had been alone with Alec in his room for so long. He could've killed him. Or kissed him.

Magnus stepped out of the car and looked around. Many people looked in their direction. They especially stared at Alec. He seemed to make himself as small as possible, his expression and body language screaming ‘please don't look at me’. This is something that struck him the first time he saw Alec. You would think someone as good looking as him would emphasize his looks and be confident or even arrogant. Instead, he was shy and uncertain. Magnus wished he could read his mind. 

It was hard to see things he hadn't seen before after living as long as him. Magnus hadn't felt surprised or intrigued in a long time, until Alexander Lightwood had looked at him in the school restaurant. He didn't really know why he couldn't read Alec’s mind, but he did have a few suspicions. There were vampires who were shields. They could protect themselves and sometimes other people from the powers of other vampires. Magnus had seen it before, but only against physical attacks. Alec seemed to have a shield against mental powers. That's probably why Simon's power worked, but Camille's and his didn't. Simon manipulated the body, which made you feel things. Camille on the other hand planted an illusion of pain in your head. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Patricia who approached Alec and stared at Magnus like he was a vampire. Compared to most people, Patricia's thoughts were easy to read. Her thoughts were outstandingly loud and they all screamed the same thing. She seemed confident, but in reality she was jealous and insecure. It was such a pity that people were constantly worrying about what other people were thinking about them, when in reality everyone was just worrying about themselves. Of course it's inevitable that people were going to judge no matter what, but Magnus had decided he didn't care about them a long time ago. Something that many people often forgot was that the human mind was very complex. It was easy to forget that other people weren't always just a bitch or strange, everyone had there own insecurities. Magnus wished that all people would just be kind to each other.

“Alec! You didn't say you were going to drive to school with the Fray's!" Patricia was whispering loudly, oblivious to the fact they were vampires and could still hear her. Before Alec had the chance to answer, she shot new questions at him. “And whose jacket are you wearing?” Magnus saw her eyes widen in realisation. “Oh my god, you're wearing the jacket of Magnus Bane. Alec Lightwood you have a lot too explain!” 

Alec shot him a desperate look and Magnus decided to rescue him. “Hi you must be Patricia, I'm Magnus.” He extended his hand and Patricia shook it, mouth wide open. 

“I didn't know you knew Alec that well.” Her voice sounded accusing. Alec held his hands apologetically in the air and Magnus smiled at how adorable he looked. Simon, sensing his emotions, gave him a warning look. As if Magnus didn’t know how dangerous this was. He knew it very well and if he cared about Alec he would move to another city. The problem was he cared too much. He didn't want to leave Alec alone with Camille still in town and he wanted to get to know him better. It was probably the worst idea he had ever had and that said a lot, because he was known for his terrible ideas. 

“Alec's car broke down yesterday, so I gave him a ride home.” He gave her a charming smile.

Patricia stuttered a bit. “Oh uh okay. That makes sense.” 

Simon, Isabelle, Jace and clary had started walking away to their lessons. Magnus tried to hold back his disappointment. It was nice to read Simon's mind when he sensed Alec's emotions. 

“Hi guys.” Ethan had joined them. He suppressed an annoyed eye roll. Ethan was a nice guy, but he was also a guy who had a crush on Alec. Magnus should be happy about that. He should hope Alec returned Ethan's feelings and he would leave Magnus alone, but he couldn't. 

“Did I miss something? Are you two suddenly dating?” Ethan looked suspicious.

“We aren't dating.” Ethan smiled and wanted to say: ‘good', but Magnus interrupted him before the word could leave his mouth. “Yet.” He tried to not feel too pleased with himself when Alec blushed and Ethan directed a furious look at him. Magnus winked.

“And why are you wearing a red jacket? I've never seen you wearing anything but black.” 

“Well, I didn't have a jacket and Magnus insisted I wore his.” Alec explained. 

“Well, we should probably go to our next lessons.” Patricia said, trying to break the tension. 

“Yeah, we probably should.” Magnus smiled at Patricia. “Bye Patricia.” Then he turned to Alec and winked. “Bye Alec.” 

Alec turned a lovely shade of red. “Uh see- I mean- bye Magnus.” 

Magnus pointedly ignored Ethan and walked to his next lesson with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is a comparison from Greek mythology in this chapter and yes I am secretly a Greek mythology nerd. I blame Rick Riordan.


	10. Topaz

Alec was nervously fidgeting with the hem of Magnus's jacket. He was going to ask Magnus out. He was still finding excuses to not do it if he was being honest, but he ignored them. This was the reason why he left Phoenix. Alec was done feeling trapped. He was going to do what he wanted to do for once. 

When he saw Magnus approaching him in all his glittering glory he took a deep breath. He was just going to say it. Magnus stopped in front of him. He had a line of silver glitter under his eyes that made his eyes look softer and wider. 

“Doyouwanttogooutwithme?” Alec mumbled, eyes casted down. 

Magnus blinked. “I didn't quite catch that, darling.” 

Alec cursed inwardly. He made eye contact and cleared his throat. “Do you want to go out with me?” His face was probably tinted in various shades of red by now. Magnus just stared at him. Alec got a sinking feeling. Maybe he had read it all wrong. “I mean-I understand if you don't want to-but-I thought.”

“Yes"

Alec stopped rambling. “Yes?” He felt his mouth widening in an uncontrollable smile.

Magnus smiled back. “Of course. I was just surprised.” 

“Okay when?” Alec asked, maybe a bit too eager.

“What about right now? We can drive to the city.” 

“Yes. Good. That's good." He was still a bit tense, but most nerves had left him.

They walked to the car. “Don't your siblings need the car to drive home.” 

“No, they can run home. It takes them only a minute. We drive to school to look less suspicious, but walking home once isn't going to draw any attention. I'll send them a message.” After sending the message, Magnus started the car and drove on the road.

Alec meanwhile was desperately searching for something to say. The only thing he had come up with was that the sky looked dark and it would start to rain soon. He could also ask him more questions about vampires and Camille, but he was afraid that wouldn't be a good topic for a date. He decided to remain silent. Magnus didn't say anything either.

Alec hoped Magnus wasn't regretting this date already. Maybe it was going to be awkward the whole time and then after the date they would politely avoid each other. Alec hoped they wouldn't. He really wanted to get to know Magnus.

“Shit. This never happened before.” Magnus’ voice suddenly filled the air.

“What's wrong?” Alec asked.

His question was answered a moment later when the car suddenly stopped. “Something's broken, but I don't know what.” He stepped out of the car and Alec followed.

Magnus lifted the car and put it on the side. They both stared at it. “What are we going to do now?” Alec asked.

“I don't know anything about repairing cars.”

“Me neither”

Magnus looked around. “We can follow the path into the forest. I think there's a bench at the end. Let's have our date there”

Alec shrugged. A walk in the forest wasn't the most usual date, but it was better than waiting here at the car. They started walking. It was silent again, but it was less awkward now they were walking. Magnus walked ahead and sometimes said something like ‘Watch out for the tree rood.’ That wasn't strange, since Alec had almost fallen down twice.

At the end of the path, there was indeed a bench. They sat down on it. 

“I have to say. This is already the strangest first date I have ever had.” said Magnus with a smile.

Alec shrugged. “I have nothing to compare it with, but I guess a walk in the forest isn't what most people would do on a first date.” 

“Is this your first date ever?” 

“Uhm yes?” Alec hoped he hadn't ruined anything.

Magnus stared at him. “Have you ever kissed someone?” 

Alec felt uncomfortable, but telling the truth was probably for the best. “No.”

They fell in an awkward silence. If Magnus didn't regret going on a date with him before, he surely regretted it now. To make things worse it started raining. It started light, but soon it got worse and they were drenched immediately.

Magnus cursed. “Let's get back to the car.” 

“Good idea.” 

They started running, until Alec tripped and almost fell to the ground again. Magnus managed to catch him just in time. 

“Thank you.” Alec mumbled. 

“No problem.Take my hand, I'll keep you upright.” 

Magnus took his hand and they started running again. This must be the weirdest situation he had ever found himself in. 

Once in the car, they were dripping. 

Magnus turned the heating on and took off his coat. It was nice of him to think about that, since vampires seldom got cold. 

They sat in silence for a second and then looked at each other. Alec didn't really know what happened next. Maybe it was because they were completely drenched or maybe it was the bizarreness of this whole situation, but Magnus and him suddenly started laughing. They were both shaking, unable to stop.

But then Alec looked at Magnus and his laugh started to fade. Magnus looked beautiful when he laughed. Head thrown back, his Adam's apple was clearly visible. Magnus caught him staring and his laugh started to fade too. They looked at each other, Magnus's eyes going from his eyes to Alec's mouth. 

His breath caught in his throat. Magnus’s hand went to his face and lifted his chin up. Then he looked at his eyes again, searching for any sort of discomfort. When he didn't find any he leaned forward and their lips met. Magnus's body may be cold, but his lips weren't. They made Alec's stomach tingle and roar. He didn't know where to put his hands so he kept them in his lap. 

The kiss lasted until a rumble of thunder blasted through the rainfall. Alec retreated, but realized shortly afterwards that they weren't in any kind of danger. He smiled cautiously and met the eyes of Magnus who also had a smile on his face. Magnus's hands still held his chin, which made him long for the warmth of his lips again.

His hand brushed over his cheek and then fell down in his lap. “So how was your first kiss?” 

“Amazing" said Alec, a happy chuckle forcing its way out of his mouth. Magnus followed, eyes shining. In that moment Alec realized one thing. This wasn't just a crush. He was in love with Magnus, so fast already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks livvo for reading my chapters before I post them and for giving me ideas when I'm stuck.


	11. Morganite

Magnus had forgotten how warm humans were. Vampires their body temperatures were a few degrees colder than normal, so kissing another vampire just felt warm. Kissing a werewolf was terrible. Magnus had tried it once and it had felt like kissing fire. Kissing a human however was amazing. Alec's mouth was a little warmer than his and Magnus felt the warmth tingle throughout his whole body, starting at his mouth and going all the way to his fingertips. Everything else fell away. He didn't feel like he was going to drink Alec’s blood if he didn't pay attention. He didn't feel like a monster. For a moment they were just Alec and Magnus. Here and now. 

The kiss was broken by Alec, who was startled by the thunder. It took him a moment to calm down and then he smiled. It was incredibly endearing. 

“So how was your first kiss?” Magnus asked a little breathless. 

“Amazing.” Alec chuckled and Magnus felt himself chuckling too. It was a big contrast to the awkwardness of earlier. Magnus was naturally talkative and almost never experienced uncomfortable silences. That's why it was so unexpected when he hadn’t known what to say. Then he had learned Alec had never kissed anyone before and it had gotten ten times worse. Magnus was sure Alec thought he found it strange that he hadn't kissed anyone before or that he found Magnus rude. While he in fact just hadn't known what to say.

“Can I ask you something?” Alec turned his head towards him.

“Of course.”

“How did you meet your brothers and sisters?”

“Well.. before I met the Fray's I lived with some other friends. Raphael, Catarina, Tessa and Ragnor, but I needed a bit of adventure. It gets boring to stay at the same place for so long. I heard stories about other vampires who don’t drink human blood. I decided to find them. On my trip, I met Jace by chance. He just changed into a vampire and was confused and scared. I decided to help him. Clary saw a vision of us and brought us to Jocelyn and Luke. I decided to stay there for a while. The Fray's are nice people and it's convenient that there isn't much sun in Forks.” Magnus remembered the night he met Jace very well. He had killed a human, because he hadn't learned how to control his thirst. Most vampires didn't mind, but Jace had been devastated.

“Do you turn into ash if you walk in the sun?” Alec asked. 

“No, but it does burn a little. It's highly unpleasant.” said Magnus. “What about you? Are you still in contact with your friends from Phoenix?”

“I didn't have much friends in Phoenix.” Alec looked a bit uncomfortable. “I had my niece and my little brother, but I wasn't really close with anyone at school.” Alec's eyes lit up when he mentioned his little brother and Magnus's breath was stolen away from him. He had never seen someone as beautiful as Alec.

Magnus nodded. “Do you miss him? Your little brother?”

“Yes, but I send him emails almost everyday. I know he's happy and that's what matters the most.” He frowned. “I'm sorry that sounded cliché.” 

Magnus laughed. “I think It's admirable how much you care about your family.” This made Alec blush and Magnus resisted the urge to kiss him again. He didn't want to scare him off.

“It's not difficult to care about Max. You should see him. He's the most cute and smart kid I know. And Aline is amazing too. She's open-minded and funny.” 

“They sound great.” 

Alec nodded. “How did you look before you changed into a vampire?” 

“I looked stunning.” Magnus winked playfully. “I had a caramel-coloured skin and yellow-green eyes like a cats.” If you looked close, you still saw his real skin-color underneath a white layer. 

Alec touched his hand and then gently moved up to his shoulder, inspecting his skin. He leaned closer and Magnus felt his breath touch his skin. He inhaled a sharp breath. Alec quickly dropped his hand. “Sorry. I always forget how hard it is for you to not drink my blood.” 

Magnus looked incredulous. “It isn't that. I mean, it's always that, but this time it wasn't.” He saw the moment Alec realized what he meant. 

“Oh.” Alec blushed again. “So I can keep doing it?” Magnus nodded and Alec stroked his arm again. Then he went from his neck to his cheekbones and Magnus couldn't resist any longer. He leaned in and kissed him softly. And then he kissed him again. And again.

He only pulled back when the kiss deepened a little too much. “This is too dangerous.” His voice sounded a little shaky. 

“I understand.” Magnus was pleased to hear Alec's voice was shaking too.

“I think you don't. I could kill you.”

Alec smiled. “Worth it.” 

“You're crazy.” 

“I know.” 

Magnus shook his head. This boy kept surprising him. “I'm serious Alec. I don't want to hurt you.” 

“You won't.” His eyes were intense and held so much faith that Magnus wanted to scream. He was a vampire for God’s sake. Humans couldn't trust vampires. He was dangerous and couldn't even kiss Alec without wanting to drink his blood. “Let's get you home.” Magnus sounded sombre.

Alec agreed, even though he looked disappointed. 

“I'll ask Clary to pick us up.” He said and tried too start the car one last time. The engine came alive with a roar. “Are you serious?” He asked the car.

Fortunately, the way home wasn't awkward. They talked about family, about their past, about favourite colours and animals and about vampires and werewolves. Magnus secretly drove a bit slower to make the ride last longer. 

“Here we are.” He said when they arrived.

Alec looked at him. “I had a great time.” 

“Me too.” Magnus smiled.

“Well..bye then." He stumbled out of the car and stopped. Alec looked at him and seemed to make a decision. He climbed back into the car, kissed Magnus, and quickly walked inside his house. 

Magnus drove away, touching his lips and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Moonstone

Alec let himself fall against the door. A dreamy smile lay on his lips and he knew he was officially a smitten teenager. He didn't mind though, it felt wondrous. Alec closed his eyes and let himself linger in the feeling, everything warm and happy. He sighed one more time and composed himself. Right on time. A second later his mom walked into the house, followed by a boy with tanned skin and black hair. He was smaller than Alec, but broader. 

“Hey, Alec!” said Lucas Hayes with a bright smile, his white teeth contrasting against his brown skin.

Alec felt himself smiling too, Lucas was walking sunshine. “Hey, Lucas.”

“Lucas repaired your car.” Maryse said proudly. 

“Thanks.” Alec said. He had missed his car. Lucas shrugged. “No problem.” 

They walked to the living room. Lucas let himself fall in the sofa like he came here everyday, and Alec followed.

“You guys catch up, while I cook dinner.” Maryse said. Alec tried to beg her with his eyes to stay here. He hated awkward small talk. She didn't seem to understand him, because she gave him a questioning look. Alec widened his eyes a little harder. Maryse raised her eyebrows and walked to the kitchen. They clearly needed to work on their secret language. 

Sighing, Alec tried to start a conversation. “So... how are your parents?” 

“Good. How are you? It mustn’t have been easy to move to Forks." 

“It's alright. Everyone is very welcoming.” He involuntarily thought of Magnus. “How is Liam?” 

“We broke up.” He answered somber.

“Oh. I'm sorry. What happened?” 

“He fell in love with someone else.” He shrugged with an indifference that didn't show in his eyes. “Everything was fine and then he started acting all weird. He said that he couldn't choose who he fell in love with, which is true but I don't understand why everything seemed fine before.” 

Alec didn't know what to answer, so he just nodded. 

“Anyway. What about you? Still single?” Lucas asked.

Alec fought to keep the blush off his face. “I kissed Magnus.” he said.

Lucas whistled. “Magnus Bane?” Typical Forks, everyone knew each other. “My parents don't like the Fray's.” 

Alec frowned. “Why not?” 

He shrugged. “Some weird family legends. My parents are very superstitious.” 

Alec straightened his back. They didn't know about the Fray's, did they? “What legends?” he asked carefully.

“Are you sure you want to know?”, said Lucas sighing. “They're so weird.” 

Alec doubted the legends could get any weirder than the past weeks, so he leaned forward. “That's fine. I love weird legends.” 

Lucas looked sceptical, but gave in. “Okay. Don't laugh. According to my ancestors, the Fray's belong to a race of white-faced people who murder humans for their blood.” Lucas paused and looked at Alec. When he saw Alec wasn't laughing he continued. “My dad says my family descends from people who protect humans from the white-faced people. We can change, according to my dad, shape” 

“And can you? Change shape I mean?” 

That was Lucas’ breaking point. He started laughing uncontrollably. “Of course not! Alec you should see your face. You don't believe in those nonsense do you?” 

“No! Of course not.” He laughed awkwardly. 

Alec wondered what Lucas' dad meant with change shape. Maybe they were secretly werewolves or humans who could change in every animal they wanted. “Are there any other legends.” When he didn't answer, Alec continued: “About wolves or something?” 

“Wolves? Do you think we’re secretly werewolves?” The grin in his voice was obvious, but underneath his light voice lay a strain that Alec couldn't place. 

He knew he should laugh and say he didn't, but Alec was and always had been a terrible liar. That's why he just shook his head. 

Lucas looked a bit suspicious. “Alec, we're not really werewolves. It’s just folklores.” 

Of course he would say that. You don't just tell anyone you're a werewolf. Alec decided to take a gamble. He hoped he was right and Lucas wouldn't think he was crazy. Licking his lips he said: “When I was walking through the woods yesterday. I saw a silhouette of a human changing into a wolf. First I thought I had imagined it, but then I saw a wolf chasing a woman with red eyes. It was only for a second, but I'm sure that's what I saw.” 

Lucas’ face turned ashen and for the first time he saw him at a loss for words. 

This must mean Alec was on the right path. “I know you think I'm crazy, but that's what I saw.” 

Lucas blinked. “It probably was a woman with her dog.” 

“You don't believe me.” Alec said and he tried to act hurt. 

“No, that isn't it. I think you really think that's what you saw, but it was something else.” Then he changed the subject. “Let’s go to the kitchen and see if your mother needs help with dinner." 

Alec followed him to the kitchen. He was sure there was more to Lucas' family than what he knew.


	13. Benitoite

Dinner with Lucas was exactly how he thought having dinner with someone you just said to that you believed werewolves exist was. They were both brooding. His poor mom tried to keep the conversation alive, but Lucas and Alec would just answer with short words and nods. Sometimes Alec would see Lucas looking at him, frowning at him, but when he looked back he quickly diverted his eyes. 

When they finished dinner and Lucas walked through the front door Alec couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped his lips. He quickly ran to his room and took his phone out. Would he look to eager if he texted Magnus already? He probably would, but Alec decided it didn't matter.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Alec got a stupid smile on his face again. He pondered what he should write. ‘Hey! I had fun today?’ Shouldn't he say more? Or maybe he should add a smiley. Damn interacting with people was so hard, even when it was just a text. 

Alec added a smiley and quickly send it. He waited for Magnus' answer with a pounding heart. 

‘Hey! Me too, I can't wait to see you again if I'm being honest’ 

He let himself fall on his bed and put his face in his pillow. If he kept smiling like this he would get cramp in his jaw. “Oh my god. I'm such a mess.” Alec said out loud.

Biting his lip he replied, ‘You could come over' He didn't really expect Magnus to take him up on his offer, but that didn't stop him from wanting him to.

‘Really?’

‘Yes, if you want to’ 

Alec suddenly heard a knock and he felt his heart stop. He quickly opened his window and took a step back. A second later Magnus stood before him in a glittery flash.

“Hey” Alec said dreamingly. 

Magnus smiled, “Hey” 

“Any news on Camille?” Alec asked, because he didn't know what else to say. Magnus didn't seem to mind. “Nope we still haven’t found her, but you don't need to worry. There's always someone guarding your house.” 

“You don't have to do that." Alec said for what felt like the thousandth time. 

“It's really no problem.” Magnus answered.

Then it was silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was still a heavy one. Filled with a certain tension. Eyes bored into each other and it became harder to breath. Then Magnus' gaze moved to his lips and Alec couldn't breath anymore at all. He moved closer and gripped Magnus' jacket, looking in his eyes for permission. When Magnus nodded, Alec moved forward.

And then they were kissing, and It felt like discovering a new song and knowing it was going to be your new favourite one. It felt like walking in the grass with your bare feet. It felt marvellous.

Alec started walking backwards and pulled Magnus with him. When they arrived at his bed, they collapsed on it in a tangled mess. A part of him was wondering if they weren't moving too quick. Today had after all been their first date and a lot of people didn't kiss on a first date. But his lips that were tingling with warmth and his stomach filled with butterflies decided they really didn't care. In fact they couldn't move fast enough. Alec carefully touched the bare skin on Magnus' back and he heard him made a startled sound. Then he relaxed and went back to kissing him.

When Alec' hand went up and started pulling his shirt up he however stopped. “Alec” He said.

“What is it? Did I do something wrong?” Alec asked, suddenly terrified. 

“What?” Magnus asked confused. “You didn't do anything wrong, but it is too dangerous.” 

“Do you want to drink my blood when we kiss?” Alec asked curiously. 

Magnus waited a few seconds before he responded. “I want to drink your blood all the time, but when I kiss you I tend to forget it. That's the problem. I'm not thinking clearly and I'm less in control.” 

They waited a moment. When Magnus seemed to compose himself he leaned in again, real slow this time. Alec stayed still. He didn't dare doing anything sudden. When Magnus finally closed the distance the kiss was slow and careful. Alec wondered if it would always be like this. If they had to be careful every time they kissed. 

But then Magnus tentatively added tongue to the kiss and Alec didn't wonder anymore. He didn't know if he liked it at first. It felt weird to have someone’s tongue in your mouth but then it made his belly tingle and Alec decided he liked it. 

Alec was so lost in the kiss that he didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs. He startled and pulled away quickly when he heard the door open. His mother stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open. “Sorry, sorry.” said Maryse and then she quickly closed the door again.

Magnus and Alec sat frozen on the bed. Slowly, they looked at each other and then Magnus started to laugh. Alec gave him a light slap. “It's not funny!” But while he said it, he started laughing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so short and bad. I rushed it because I haven't added another chapter for so long.


	14. Charoite

Alec burrowed his face in his hands. “Oh my god.” Then he looked up and said it again with his eyes widening. 

When Magnus just kept laughing, Alec threw him an angry look. “My mom just walked in on us kissing on my bed!” A smile broke on his face when he said it, betraying how he really felt.

“I know. I know, sorry.” said Magnus. He tucked a strand of Alec's hair behind his ear that had fallen in front of his face and left a trail of warmth behind. Alec tried his hardest not to blush, but failed miserably. Wanting to hide it, he let his head fall against Magnus' shoulder. “Alec? Are you okay?” He asked amused.

“No. I think I'm permanently blushed” He complained.

Magnus laughed. “Permanently blushed? I don't think that's possible, sweetie.” 

“It is! I'm doing it right now.” 

Magnus pushed back a little and tried to look at him, but Alec held his hands before his face. He took his wrist in his hands and slightly pulled them apart, but Alec didn’t move. They started wrestling, until he felt his hands pinned on either sides of his head with Magnus on top of him. Laughing, Magnus gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled away again. Alec waited a moment to control his heartbeat and then straightened up too. 

“You have to meet my mom now. She knows you're here and the window is too high to jump through by normal humans.” Alec said.

Magnus’ eyes widened comically. “Oh crap.” 

He laughed. “I thought you wouldn't have a problem with that since you're always so confident.” 

“Nobody's always confident. And meeting the mom of a new boyfriend is definitely a thing that gets even confident people nervous.” Magnus said.

Alec looked up so quick that it made his head spin. “Boyfriend?” He asked shyly.

“Yes, if that's okay.” 

Alec looked incredulous. “Of course that's okay!” Then he kissed him again, just because he could. And it couldn't just stay one kiss. There had to be a second one and then another one until they were glued together again, lips moving together in a dazzling dance. 

Magnus broke the kiss and Alec chased the warmth but was met with empty air when Magnus moved back. 

“Well, let's go and face the music. I want to know if one of my friends has a new lead on Camille.” Magnus said and then they both stood up, Alec still a little dazed from their kiss. When he arrived at the doorway, Magnus turned around. “Maybe we can walk very quietly to the door, so she doesn't notice us?” 

Alec raised his eyebrows. 

“I'm kidding! I'm kidding!” He quickly said. 

Right before walking down the stairs Magnus however turned around again. “Are you sure I can't just leave through the window?”

“Magnus, she already saw you. It would be a bit suspicious if you just disappeared, don't you think?” Alec said sternly. 

“Yes, you're right. You're right. Just give me a minute to compose myself.” He took a deep breath in, raising his hands as he did and then released his breath, dropping his hands again. “Okay. Let's do this.” He said and then walked down the stairs.

His mom sat on a chair in the kitchen. She looked up when she heard footsteps. Magnus smiled and held out his hand. “I'm Magnus. It's nice to meet you.” Alec was impressed with how composed and confident he looked since he was freaking out only seconds ago. Maryse shook Magnus' hand and smiled. “Hello. It's nice to meet you too.” 

“So... how long is this...” She weaved vaguely with her hand before their faces.

“Oh.. It's quite new.” Alec answered, looking sideways at Magnus.

“I see...” Maryse said, folding her newspaper. “Do you want anything to drink?” 

“Oh no. Thank you, but I really have to go now. My family is waiting for me to start dinner.” 

“Okay. Goodnight.” said Maryse. 

“Goodnight. It was lovely meeting you, miss Lightwood.” said Magnus and then he walked to the door. Alec followed him. When Magnus stepped outside they looked at each other’s eyes. Magnus mostly looked unreadable. His make-up worn as an armour, his face always perfectly composed and his vampire-skin untouchable. But his eyes. They told him everything. 

When they were tired of only looking they both leaned forward and then kissed sweet and slow. It wasn't long enough. It couldn't be long enough. Then Magnus was gone and Alec started missing him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, why do I have so many kudos? Thank you so much!


	15. Hiddenite

Alec turned around and walked back to the kitchen, where his mom was still sitting at the kitchen table. She didn't notice Alec at first, too busy staring at the table with a worried frown on her face. He cleared his throat to show he was there and then asked, “Is something wrong?” 

She didn't answer at first and Alec started to frown too. “Is this about Magnus?” 

“No. I mean yes.” She paused and then looked up at his eyes. “I don't want you to see him again."

“What? Why?” Alec asked indignantly. 

“There are just things that you don't know about him, about his family. Things I can't explain. You just have to trust me.” She said, looking intense.

“Mom! That's ridiculous.” 

“You don’t know them Alec. Not like I do.”

Alec's voice started to raise. “What do you mean by that? And I do know them!” 

“You have to trust me on this. I know what's best for you and at the moment that is breaking up with Magnus.” She said sternly.

He felt the urge to rush upstairs and slam the door extra hard closed, but he didn't. What she was doing was wrong and he wouldn't give in. “Do you think he's a vampire or something?” He didn't think about it when he said it. His mom would think he made some kind of joke, but then he saw her eyes widening and he knew he hit home. He stiffened and stared at her. She stared right back and Alec could point the exact moment out she knew too.

“Wait. You knew?” He said while Maryse said: “He told you?!” The words felt like a slap in his face. Magnus knew his mom knew. He knew and he never told him.

Ignoring his question, Maryse continued her rant. “Do you have any idea what you got yourself into?! They could hurt you! They could kill you! Magnus should've known better, he should've left the moment you started to get attached!” 

“Do you know him? Mom what are you talking about?” 

She didn't respond at first, choosing to just look at him with sadness. When she saw he wasn't going to budge, she sighed, “You can't see him again. That's final" 

Alec stumbled back. He was confused and angry and he had to get away from the feelings that were suffocating him. He turned around and ran outside. 

“Jocelyn?” She appeared within a second, red hair and white skin.

“Don't follow me, please. I need to be alone for a while.” In normal circumstances he would've been shy around Magnus's mom, but he didn't feel any awkwardness now. There were other feelings dominating his body. 

She looked hesitant. “You know I can't do that Alec. It's not save.” 

“Please. I'll stay close to the house.” 

She probably caught the raw etch in his voice. “Okay. But stay close." She said reluctantly and then she was gone again in a flash of white.

He ran to his car and started driving. When the suffocating feeling started to subdue, he stopped his car at a parking spot next to the road and lay his head on the wheel.

He longed to call his little brother. Hearing his voice was probably the only thing that could calm his emotions right now, but that meant Robert could pick up the phone and Alec decided he wasn't quiet ready for that yet. Alec decided to text Magnus instead. He was in serious need of some answers. ‘Can we talk?’ 

While Alec waited for his response, his shrill ringtone cut through the air. He quickly grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. It was Patricia.

“He-" Alec started to say. 

“Alec!”

He straightened in his chair when he heard the panic in her voice. “Patricia? What's wrong.” 

“Something terrible happened with my mom, you have to help me!”

“Wait-what happened?” 

“I don't have the time to explain. Where are you?”

“I'm in my car next to the park.” Alec said and she hung up abruptly. What the hell was that? 

When he heard a car a few minutes later he left his car in a hurry and ran to Patricia. Once in her car, he looked at her and felt his throat tighten, she looked white as a sheet. 

“What's wrong? Is your mom okay?” He asked again. 

She shook her head. “You'll understand when you see her.”

He frowned. “But why do you need my help?”

She looked at him with pleading eyes. “I can't do it on my own.” 

Alec had never been so confused in his entire life, but he sensed Patricia wouldn't explain it right now, so he didn't push.

The drive was long and tense. He didn't know where they were going and when he asked her she answered in vague sentences, saying he would understand when they got there. Alec was going over the things that could have happened. Maybe her mom turned into a vampire? He didn't know and he decided that it wouldn't help to overthink it. 

The car stopped and Alec looked around. They were surrounded by trees, a single cottage stood before them. 

“Alec, I'm terribly sorry. She promised to make me a vampire.” Her eyes filled with unshed tears. 

“Patricia, what are you talking about?” 

And then everything went black.


	16. Obsidian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNINGS!!
> 
> -Temporary major character death
> 
> -Camille uses her power (but not on Magnus or Alec)

The first thing Alec noticed when he woke up, was that he had a pounding headache. He groaned and tried to touch his forehead, but soon noticed his hands were cuffed. 

He quickly opened his eyes. A mistake. The light above him was moving and he felt a wave of nausea. He started retching . When his stomach was empty, the nausea was mostly gone. The room stopped spinning and he looked around. The walls were painted in a cold grey and so was the floor. There wasn’t any furniture, not that he could see at least. Most of his view was blocked by a shadow. Only then, he realized the moving light wasn't light, but Camille's hair. He panicked and tried to pull his hands out of the shackles. 

“Hello little human. I see you finally woke up.” Her voice sounded pleased and taunting and he hated the sound of it. "Do you want some water?" She waited for him to answer, but he stubbornly held his lips pressed together. He wouldn't give her any satisfaction. When her smile faded away and she looked annoyed, Alec felt the corners of his own mouth curl upwards. 

His second mistake. Her annoyed look made place for a teasing smile. “We'll see if you're still smiling when we’re done with you.” Then she took a glass of water and drank until it was empty. 

“You said you wouldn't h-hurt him.” Alec’s head moved to the side of the room where the second voice came from. Patricia stood in the corner of the room. She looked like a small child in that moment, her eyes wide with fear and her head bowed low.

“You honestly believed what I said? Cute.” said Camille.

Then her eyes hardened and a piercing scream filled the air. It was a horrible experience. He had never heard someone scream in such agony. Alec didn't really know how he did what he did next but he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to protect Patricia, to take her pain away. It spread over his whole body, until he could feel it rushing over his skin like a living thing. When he felt like it would burn him, it exploded and left him in a rush. The scream stopped. Camille looked confused at Patricia, until she seemed to realise what had happened. She didn't look angry, just curious. 

“Does your shield work for others too? How interesting.” She smiled again. “Let's see if you can do it again.” 

Alec was prepared for what was coming. He used the wave of protectiveness he felt and created the shield again. This time, he tried to control it more. He consciously pushed the shield away from him, careful and slow and then wrapped it around Patricia. The screams never came. 

“That was unexpected. Valentine will definitely want to hear this.” 

“Valentine?” Alec asked confused and heavily breathing from the effort it cost him to uphold the shield.

“Don't you know who Valentine is?” Camille asked. “I would think your mom would've warned you about him already, since he wants to kill you.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Don't you know anything? Do you even know who your mom is?” Camille asked. Alec probably looked as confused as he felt. 

She smiled. “Well, that explains a lot. I expected you to fight back. Your mother is a vampire hunter, Alexander.” 

Alec's mouth fell open. She was lying. His mother couldn't be a vampire hunter. He hadn't even known that vampire hunters existed. Still, there was something prickling in the corner of his minds. A memory of his mom telling him to stop dating Magnus. And another one from when he was a child. He had thought it had been a dream when he was older, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. 

“How?” He asked. 

“How? It doesn't really matter, does it? When Valentine arrives, you're death.” Camille shrugged. Patricia quietly started to sob in the corner.

“Why? Why do you want me dead?” Before she could answer, a noise in the background made them startle. She rolled her eyes and said, “I have to do everything myself.” And then she brought out a knife. He was momentarely gripped by cold fear and then she brought the knife down. Alec had never felt pain this intense. He gasped and fell to the side, his hands desperately clutching at his stomach. _I don't want to die_ , he thought. 

He took a deep breath and instantly regretted it, since it hurt even more. Slowly, his vision started to fade. Until he heard a voice. A voice that gave him a sprinkle of hope. He couldn't understand what it was saying.

And then another voice, a colder one. “Magnus, do you never learn?” 

Alec tried to push the dizziness away and used his last strength, to call upon his shield again. He wrapped it around where he thought Magnus was. Then the voices were gone and Alec saw black. 

“Alec, no no no. Please, don't go. I love you.” He had never heard Magnus's voice sound so distressed. 

Alec wanted to say he loved him too and that he was going to be okay, but he couldn't. The room faded and he started to feel incredibly light, like a speck of dust. Then he blacked out and he doubted he would wake up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (And I apologize for the angst in this chapter and the next one.)


End file.
